


Miss You Three

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, Episode: s08e21 Existence, Episode: s09e16 William, Episode: s09e20 The Truth, F/M, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: William's reunited with Mulder and Scully. Sequel to "Miss You Too" and "Miss You."





	Miss You Three

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Miss You Three

## Miss You Three 

### by Erin Blair

> TITLE: Miss You Three  
>  AUTHOR: Erin Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORY: SRA--Story, Romance, Angst CONTENT: Mulder/Scully Romance. Williamfic. **RATING: PG**  
>  DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to Gossamer, Ephemeral, EMXC, MSR Cheerleaders Archive. Others: ask me first. AWARD ELIGIBILITY: Spookys 2004  
>  SPOILERS: Existence. William. AU The Truth. SETTING: AU The Truth  
>  DATE: The first draft was written on October 26, 2003. This story was written and edited extentively during the past few months until the final draft was finished on January 20, 2004. ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: This story is dedicated to my beta reader and cheerleader, Jen, and to the Haven's MSR gang. DISCLAIMER: Mulder, Scully, and William belong to Chris Carter.  
>  SUMMARY: William's reunited with Mulder and Scully. Sequel to "Miss You Too" and "Miss You." 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Miss You Three  
> Written by: Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> It was morning when I first heard Mulder walking around with you, William. Your cries were the first thing that I heard when I entered the nursery. He handed   
>  you to me and your little body rested  
>  against my shoulder. "Oh, how I missed  
>  you!" 
> 
> "Scully, I think William missed you, too," he told me. He leaned over to see you, William, and I knew how much I missed the both of you. 
> 
> "I can't believe I did that, Mulder." 
> 
> "You did what you thought was right, Scully. If it were me, I probably would have done the same thing. He's here with us, Scully, and will be until he goes off to college." He paused. "In the meantime, I'll be in the den while you have some time to bond with William." 
> 
> I could feel his soft lips kissing me ever so gently. I smelled the wonderous aroma of his aftershave. "Thanks, Mulder. Do you know how much I love you?" 
> 
> I watched him nod. He smiled gently at me. 
> 
> "You know I do, Scully." 
> 
> I watched him enter the den to work on the paperwork for him to get his job back. I knew he had so much to do in order to get reinstated, especially since Kersh told him that he wanted him back. 
> 
> As I looked at you, William, I couldn't fathom the months without you. I missed your soft auburn hair and that soft baby smile of yours. I'm thankful that the Van de Kamps decided to give you back to us. 
> 
> I can't believe that I was taken in by  
>  those people who threatened our lives, that we weren't safe. They almost separated us - you know, divide and conquer. They almost won in their deceit. You should know that I was a fool for giving you up, for letting go. Your daddy wasn't with me, William, and I know he wouldn't agree. 
> 
> I see, now, how wrong I was. Please forgive me, my sweet Will. I thought I was protecting you. Seeing you here with me reaffirms my knowledge that you're back with your daddy and me. 
> 
> Until you go off to college, that is. 
> 
>   * end - 
> 

> 
> Feedback: Yes, please. Send to: 
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> This is the third installment of the "Miss You" series. There will be a total of eight installments. I hope you enjoy this series as I have fun writing them. However, these can be read as a standalone. :) Just know this: this is set during an AU The Truth. Mulder has come back, got William, and Mulder, Scully, and William are together. ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading them and your continued support of my work.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin Blair


End file.
